


save the citizen

by fanxyflower



Series: exo at sky high au [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Super Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: How Chanyeol met Kris.





	save the citizen

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2012.

Chanyeol likes to think of himself as an all around cool guy.

He’s smooth with the ladies, he’s pretty book smart, he was almost instantly promoted to hero classes when he first enrolled into Sky High, and he friendly to boot. Chanyeol never falters for words; it’s what he lives for.

Talking that is.

So, why is it that the second they integrate the hero and hero support gym classes, Chanyeol can’t speak?

Surely it had nothing to do with the tall, blond boy from heaven. It couldn’t be.

Okay, maybe it could be.

But, come on. Chanyeol is only a boy, and the blond is clearly other worldly and deserves to be in Chanyeol’s hero class based on his bone structure alone.

And, holy genetics. Chanyeol has never been so happy that two people decided to copulate and gift the world, and Chanyeol’s eyes with this beauty.

They were playing _Save the Citizen_ that day and Chanyeol bent over backwards to get Coach Kangin to partner him with the other boy. Coach gave him this look that said _I don’t want to know what you’re planning but don’t be a pain in my ass and I won’t ask questions_ and then belted out the team names.

Kris was his name. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile when Kris practically glided towards him in the ring.

They were playing against Sehun and Jongin and, really, those two couldn’t get along if you paid them. Chanyeol would know, he tried.

Sehun was the well mannered boy that sits in the front of Chanyeol’s Origin of Heroes class. His power is strictly wind bound and rather deadly. There’s air everywhere so he is literally never unarmed and he quite the sneaky bastard when he wants to be.

Jongin was a sneaky prankster in hero support. Chanyeol’s seen his power before; Jongin would snap his fingers and disappear in a cloud of black smoke. It screams Deatheater to Chanyeol and Deatheaters worship Voldemort so it was fitting that him and Sehun ended up being the villains this time around.

The only person’s power Chanyeol didn’t know was Kris. Chanyeol himself is fire bound so he figures even if the only thing Kris can do is a parlor trick, they should bee able to get out of this Save the Citizen course with mild to nonexistent wounds.

There’s a life sized rag doll hanging form a thick rope firmly attached to the high ceiling of the gymnasium. Roughly six feet under the suspended rag doll’s feet was a wood chipper large enough to shred the doll into fine grains of cotton and defeat. The goal is to save the doll from the villains before it can be shredded.

Coach Kangin made them shake hands and then blew the start whistle as he walked off the stage.

As soon as the whistle sounded Jongin snapped his fingers and vanished. Chanyeol didn’t have time to think of where he teleported before he had a face full of sinister Sehun. There was a mini tornado in his left hand and Chanyeol countered with a fireball.

Out the corner of his eye, Chanyeol could just make out Kris and Jongin in a fierce hand to hand combat. He found the time to be surprised and think that maybe Kris had super strength, but then Sehun punches him in his neck and he has to return his focus to breathing and kicking Sehun ass.

Chanyeol ends up catching the upper hand by accidently on purpose tripping Sehun, and then incasing him in a ring of fire before making a mad dash towards the rag doll. He temporarily wonders if Kris was free to give him a boost when he sees the doll is just slightly out of reach, but still far out of harms way when his world is incased with darkness.

He was suddenly on the far side of the stage and Jongin is on him, slamming his head onto the stage floor, making it buckle a little, before Jongin disappears and reappears only to roundhouse kick Kris in the face.

Kris falls in slow motion before catching himself and kicking Jongin’s knees so that he falls to the floor as well. Kris spares Chanyeol a glance and motions vaguely towards where Chanyeol left Sehun.

Chanyeol looks a second too late.

Sehun somehow got out of the fire ring and barreling towards Chanyeol with a fury in his eyes that rivaled a thousand suns. Chanyeol quickly glanced at the rag doll before lighting his arms ablaze and readying himself for the attack.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kris looking at him with worry painted on his face. But he didn’t have time to think about that.

Well, he should have made time because Sehun stopped short of him and, just when Chanyeol set his arms on fire, he was sucked into a Chanyeol sized tornado.

He didn’t know what to do; something like that had never happened before! Chanyeol thought that he could just bust out of it, you know? Brave the winds and come out victorious. But, here’s the thing: Chanyeol has fire bound powers. And how do you put a fire out, ladies and gentlemen?

Yeah, that’s right. You suffocate it.

He couldn’t breathe. The flames on his arms were flickering out and he kneeled to the ground for support. The pure power excreting from Sehun was remarkable but Chanyeol and his powers are one in the same. If you suffocate one, you’re suffocating the other.

His vision swam as he tried not to pass out.

Then the stage shook and Chanyeol saw a blur of colors tackling Sehun to the ground. The tornado flickered around him and vanished in mere seconds. As he fell to the floor gasping for air, he sees Kris yank Sehun’s immobilized body off the floor, _levitate_ a good four feet in the air, and throw Sehun straight towards the rag doll citizen that is dangerously close to the wood chipper.

Sehun soars like dead weight but he hits the target with marvelous accuracy. Kris lands at Chanyeol’s side and scrutinizes him with sharp eyes before he offers his hand in assistance. Chanyeol grabs it with a thankful smile he really hoped didn’t look too creepy and was pulled up.

Coach Kangin blew the whistle signaling their round of save the citizen was over. The crowd of heroes and hero support in training cheered for the “heroes” victory over the “villains” and Coach tells them to take a breather.

Chanyeol was in a daze though. He had just started to breathe easy when Kris, who was still holding his hand, looked at him with those sharp eyes again and led him off to the locker room. Kai had already teleported to the nurse’s office with Sehun in tow so it was just to two of them.

For some reason, Chanyeol’s mind was stuck on the flying. And the saving his life part. Yeah, he can’t forget that.

He sat down on the closest bench to the door and watched as Kris walked to the lockers three benches over. Kris started to change out of his gym uniform and Chanyeol couldn’t stop his motor mouth.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol blurted out awkwardly, his voice croaking slightly, “for, you know, the save.”

Kris glances at him for a second before taking off his shirt. “No problem,” he says offhandedly. “That’s what we do.”

We being hero support, _the sidekicks_ , and Chanyeol rushes to say, “You can fly!”

Kris doesn’t even spare him a glance as he nods in agreement and tugs a graphic tee on and starts tugging off his pants. Something clicks in Chanyeol’s head and he opens his mouth to say something else when Kris zips his jeans and closes his locker door and back tracks his way out of the locker room.

“You’re really good,” Chanyeol blurts out just as Kris is about to pass him. “Combat. Your combat skills are really good!”

Kris grants him a tiny smile and nods, “Thanks, Chanyeol.” And then he’s out the door.

It might sound weird, but there was something about Kris that made Chanyeol want to know him. He saved his life, for Pete’s sake! Yeah, yeah, he’s sure Sehun wasn’t really going to kill him or anything, but still! It’s the thought that counts.

He made a mental note to try to hang out with Kris more often.

Just as friends. Chanyeol promises. He doesn’t always think with his hormones, you guys. Seriously, come on.

(Kris asked him out about two months from that day. Chanyeol couldn’t say yes quick enough.)


End file.
